The Deal
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: My first willxhide smut, Sara and Ironhide make a deal and Will gets not say in it whatsoever


My fist willXhide smut WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(cough cough wheeze) ugh ok no more of that... (goes to get tea and see if Kirs' still in hyper mode)

Oh and I know its not much in 'Hide-Speak but if I can I'll go through and chnge it later but for now... oh well

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue 'k?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mate is insane." Ironhide declared, Will snorted. "Actually she's mellowed out a lot since high school," He sighed. "I remember when we first met, she punched me in the face for teasing her about her hair… so why is she crazy now? And why are we way out here?"

The pair were sitting in an abandoned barn, 'Hide in his truck form and Will in the front seat. Not answering for a few minutes the GMC Topkick simply locked the doors and tightened the seatbelt. "… 'Hide?..."

"Your mate and I had a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yes… she gave me… advice but I am… unsure."

"Unsure?"

"Yes," A hologram formed beside the confused human, looking much like Will only slightly older with peppered grey black hair. "I do not want you to… freak, Sara… understands my–"

"Listen 'Hide Sara knows me and if she thinks I can handle it a can, I won't freak I promise."

Before he had even finished the sentence the seatbelt had tightened even more, wrapping around to pin him to the seat. Crawling over 'Hide pressed their lips together slightly reluctantly, Wills eyes widened and he almost panicked but calmed himself and sunk into the kiss.

When the holo pulled away he spoke, "My wife told you to kiss me?"

"Sort of?... your mate said she'd share you for the day and we came to an agreement."

"And do I get _any_ say in this agreement?"

Ironhide seemed to grow in confidence, "No." His hands dipped low underneath his human captive's shirt and began carefully kneading the muscle he found there.

Will arched helplessly, tugging at the 'belts and made Ironhide pause. "If you do say stop I will…" The captain groaned, "How come you asked Sara and not me 'Hide? I don't get it…"

"The femmes here are possessive just like on cybertron, if I or we lied and she found out Sara would torture then kill us…" While he talked he unhooked the belts long enough to grab thin energon ropes from under the seat and some how kept the human distracted long enough to not only tie him down but strip him as well.

The feel of naked skin on leather sheets made the mech shudder, he was amazed that Sara was willing to share such a _fine_ specimen… even with parts of the deal not done yet Ironhide could tell already that it would be worth it.

"That's true…" Smiling at the human 'Hide moved to straddle him and begin kissing and licking at his neck and collar bone before seeking entrance at his mouth, the holograms hands went back to their work rubbing into Wills chest and teasing sounds of pleasure out of him.

Growling the human twisted his head around and licked the seat, more shudders wracked Ironhides frame and he rumbled in annoyance, tightening the ropes. "Oh no you don't, follow orders for once in your life and- ungh."

Will had bit down roughly and continued licking, "I… never… follow… orders…" Each word was punctuated by a lick; the hologram pulled his head away locking Will in a kiss. "Stubborn human you will do as I say!"

"Make me."

"I will…" Ironhides clothes disappeared revealing scars and tattoos, he nipped and sucked his way down pausing at the humans own scars especially the ones from Mission City.

The first time he had seen the small organic fight, stand up to the decepticons, and somehow win, he had respected him and later enjoyed his and the rest of the units company.

Ironhide smiled at the memories and traced one of the marks with his finger, enjoying the whisper that came his way. Will glared and jerked his head away to continue his exploration of 'Hides leather seats only to stop when a hand drifted to his lower regions and squeezed roughly. "I will get you to do what I say _Will Lennox_."

"Humph you can tr–" His words were ended in a gasp as the holo bit down on one of Wills nipples lightly teasing him, panting the human pressed up into the warm wet mouth and closed his eyes while 'Hide continued his sucking.

He paused at the humans most sensitive spots and smiled, "Sara told me where to touch to get you to scream, to make you go… insane." Ironhide paused and pressed against the inside of his captive's thigh, "…Am I getting them?"

A hoarse yell came from Wills mouth followed by a grunted out, "I'm going to _kill_ Sara for this!"

"I'll take that as a yes," He ran his tongue along the human's neck and bit down, drawing a small trickle of blood that was licked up instantly. When Will stopped bleeding Ironhide sat up and looked down at his captive, "Hmmm I wonder…"

The hologram leaned back down to blow air across the now throbbing part of his captive's male anatomy, holding down Wills hips the entire time. Sucking and licking Ironhide reveled in the feel of sweaty skin rubbing wantonly against his leather, the humans head shook back and forth as he struggled not to overload.

That didn't satisfy the mech at all, with an evil grin ran his fingers down Wills spine and in between the humans ass cheeks. It was enough to send his captive over the edge, stringing together curses in at least two different languages until he could only pant and tenderly kiss the seat he was tied to, licking at the bite marks he had left.

Finishing up Ironhide crawled up to straddle his captive, who was trying to form coherent words again, "Your mate was right!" He spoke half surprised, "This is _much_ easier than simply talking to you!"

"What?" Will was slowly coming down from his pleasure induced 'high' and was now trying to piece together the deal his wife and his friend had made. Sara was willing to 'share' him with one of his best friends? It was almost too much, but then again Sara Lennox had always been a wild one.

Finally getting his bearings strait the captive was once again kissed, this time he opened his mouth and kissed back, letting that oh so curious mouth in to explore. Will could even taste himself on the holos tongue and it instantly stirred his southern region again, in one swift movement 'Hide switched from his tongue to his fingers, coating them with saliva.

Five minutes later the hologram had to kiss the human, devouring his cries of passion while three fingers stretched Wills connection port, readying him for Ironhides pleasure. Deeming him ready the mech pulled his fingers out and undid the energon ropes holding his legs to the seat, groaning at the small whimpers that left his captives mouth.

Putting each leg on a shoulder Ironhide pressed inside until he was fully inside, pausing for only a few seconds to hit Wills prostate before he began pumping in and out of the human. Will arched and screamed every single time his captor hit that one sweet spot and angled his hips just enough, "Oh god 'Hide!"

The mechs engine rumbled in anticipation and he split the human's legs apart even more going as deep as he could, they were both groaning and yelling each others names as they climaxed together and collapsed.

It was a few minutes before the holo pulled out and sat up, untying Will and then pulling him closer, running a hand through the shaggy brown mop of hair. The human cocked an eyebrow at the unusual gesture but cuddled into him all the same.

"So what was this 'deal' you made with my wife? I really want to know…"

"You'll find out soon enough, for now just relax," Strong arms circled around Wills waist and forced him to stay still until the human spoke again, "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you suddenly agreed to letting a 'rodent' in your cab?"

"…Maybe…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
